1. Technical Field
The present disclosure relates to user interfaces and more specifically to making touch-based interfaces more user friendly.
2. Introduction
With the advent of capacitive touch screens and other touch-sensitive technology on devices such as smartphones, tablet computers, and desktop computers, software and hardware developers have focused on adapting user interfaces to take more effective advantage of unique features of this technology. While some user interface elements, such as a button, map very easily to a touch-based interface, other user interface elements, such as a scroll bar on an edge of a scrollable region, can be replaced completely. However, certain user interface elements, such as a knob, are not typical to traditional graphical user interfaces and can present problems in training new users. New or inexperienced users may be unsure how exactly to interact with this type of user interface elements, causing apprehension, fear, and/or uncertainty for a certain segment of the user population. This, in turn, can reduce the approachability of a particular hardware platform as well as individual software applications running on the hardware platform.